Child of Darkness
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: Severus Snape is told a terrible secret that will tear his world apart. Those he trusted...will betray him if they find his secret out. The only person he has left is the person he despises most in the whole world...NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Child of Darkness_

_Severus Snape is told a terrible secret and his world falls to pieces around him. Trying to pull things back together, he relies on those who would betray him if they found out his true identity...but there is more than one reason for this revelation...a prophecy that will threaten the safety and security of the wizarding world._

_AU, no Harry yet, it is set when Severus is 24 (he was in service to Voldemort until the age of 22, and has recently returned to the light and to Dumbledore, who he feels incredible loyalty to)._

_I found this lingering in my computer, and it was just begging to be posted. Please have a read and let me know what you think...it's an interesting idea...you'll see why in the end...thank you! Kati...thank you for encouraging me to post it. I hope you enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: NO RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. Darn it._

***

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were having afternoon tea together in the Headmaster's office. It was January; snow was crisp on the ground outside. A fire was roaring in the fireplace; the tea was sweet; the remains of delicious crumpets left on the table between them. It all added up to a perfect afternoon.

Except Dumbledore kept falling into long silences, staring into his teacup and glancing up at the clock opposite. Minerva knew why, "How long?"

"Three hours and twenty six minutes. A long time." Dumbledore murmured, putting his teacup down with a long sigh. "Too long. But I should know if it's happened." He didn't elaborate. He didn't need to.

"Do you do this every time it happens, Albus?" She asked gently.

"What else can I do? I have to sit—anything else—I get distracted." But he nodded confidently, "I would know."

Minerva hated seeing her wise friend like this, "Everything will be fine, Albus. He will be fine."

Neither of them referred to him by name. They didn't need to. Both knew where he was, what he was doing, the danger he was facing. Both were praying for the same thing.

Another long silence, stretching over several minutes. Then Albus relaxed visibly in his chair. "Severus."

McGonagall stared at him, "Albus?"

"I felt him penetrate the wards. He's alive." His eyes darkened, "Now is the worst wait of all, Minerva. To discover what state he is in. This is the part I dread." His eyes fixed on the door. McGonagall could not help the flare of anxiety in her own chest either as they waited.

Suddenly there was an urgent knock at the door.

Dumbledore answered, "It's open, Severus."

The door flew open, a flurry of black stepped through, and then the door was slammed shut. Severus Snape leant back against the wood.

Dumbledore stood up, horrified. The man in front of him was sheet white, robes askew and hair windswept and wild. But this was not what scared Dumbledore the most. There were tears running down Snape's cheeks, from eyes that glistened with more unshed. It took him a few moments to realise that Severus Snape was crying. "Severus!"

The younger wizard was stricken—he tried to take a step toward Dumbledore but didn't quite make it. Dumbledore wasn't quick enough to stop him as Snape fell to his knees, head in his hands. Albus was at his side in a moment, wrapping both arms around the sobbing Snape, pulling him closer to his chest. McGonagall was up too, resting a soothing hand on Snape's knee, and exchanging stunned glances with Albus, who looked mystified. "Severus?" He murmured, "Severus, what's wrong?" He could tell it was bad simply from the way Snape was clutching his sky blue robes, hiding his face from view. Dumbledore couldn't believe how much pain the loud sobbing was causing—it was like blows to his heart. "Dear boy, please, talk to me." He muttered, stroking Snape's matted hair with his hand. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He demanded, wondering if this was the problem. When Snape didn't answer, Dumbledore pulled away. Almost instantly, Snape hid his face behind a hand, the other pulling a loose thread on his robe. Dumbledore couldn't believe this; it was so unlike Snape to show such vulnerability and emotion. It was bringing tears to Dumbledore's eyes, "Dearest child, you have to tell me what is troubling you!"

Snape continued to cry. Minerva looked as worried as Dumbledore. Albus looked across at the sofa, only a few metres away, and then back at McGonagall. Together they moved Snape up onto the plush gold material, where Dumbledore sat next to him, one arm comfortingly around Snape's shaking shoulders. "Minerva." Albus murmured, "Would you please go down to the kitchens and request some very strong lamb curry for Severus?" His eyes held the hidden message, "Give me some time alone with him." She nodded and disappeared through the door.

Albus turned to Snape, pulling his hands away from his eyes. He had to move down onto the floor so he was kneeling in front of his friend—that way, he could see into Snape's damp pale face. "Severus. What is the matter?" He was still holding Snape's hands, which clenched around his, almost desperately. It looked as though Snape couldn't even summon the strength to talk—he was obviously in some form of shock. Dumbledore nodded patiently, "All right. Just nod or shake your head, Severus, OK?" He paused, "Are you hurt physically?"

A slow shake of the head.

"Is it something you have done?"

A much more definite shake.

"Something He has done?"

A slight nod.

Dumbledore realised it. "Something He has said?"

There were the tears again, as Snape pulled his hands from Dumbledore and buried his face in them. Dumbledore let him, rubbing his hand soothingly across his knee. He waited while Snape cried, waited until the sobbing subsided. Snape looked up from his hands, towards the door to the bathroom. Dumbledore glanced that way too, "Oh, go on then." He let go of Snape, and the younger wizard leapt up and bolted into the small room. Dumbledore heard him lock the door.

As the Headmaster rose shakily, he thought absently about the pink towels in the bathroom and what Snape would think of them—but then he heard the sound of someone been violently sick. As much as it tortured him, he did not intervene—and simply sat in his armchair, watching the door patiently.

Ten minutes later, Snape appeared from the doorway. He had dried his face and whilst his eyes were red, they were empty of any tears., he sat back on the sofa, not looking at Dumbledore. Two moments passed, and McGonagall arrived with a tray. She smiled fondly at Snape before setting the tray down on the table next to him. He glanced at the steaming curry accompanied with rice, looked at his shaking hands, and then shook his head.

McGonagall realised that the other was still not talking, and instead knelt in front of him. "Yes you can, Severus. It's your favourite." She looked at the way he was shivering, "It will warm you up inside!" She knew it was sounding like she was speaking to a small child, but she thought it would be most helpful. She took the spoon herself and threatened to feed the other—defiantly, Snape grabbed the utensil and started to eat himself. She turned to look at Dumbledore, who smiled warmly at her. She started to move away from Snape—she knew, of course, that she ought to leave, but her motherly instinct was begging her to stay. But it was Albus—and Snape trusted him. She took her leave with one last, warm smile back at Snape.

Dumbledore watched as Snape took a few more mouthfuls of his food, slowed down, and then started to push his food around his plate. Dumbledore moved to sit next to him with a gentle sigh, "It's all right, you can leave the rest." Snape shifted position slightly, feeling any final strength drain from his muscles. He slumped against Dumbledore, head resting against the wizard's chest. The other started to gently run his hand through Snape's hair, meeting countless tangles along the way. "Shh, Severus, just sleep now, dear boy. We'll talk more later." His stroking became softer, soothing, and he felt Snape give in totally to the oblivion of sleep.

Four hours later, Minerva slipped back into the Headmaster's office. The sight made her smile—Severus was fast asleep against Albus, who had clearly nodded off too. They looked like father and son—but that was what their relationship had become. She had watched from the sidelines, a bystander, as Snape had crawled back to Dumbledore little more than four years ago. She had suspected—as had everyone—how could anyone turn back from the darkness? But she had seen how Dumbledore had cared for the boy. He saw a worth that seemed almost invisible, to everyone—especially Snape. Now she hoped that this sweet, caring relationship would save Snape from the torment that had made such an emotionally strong man...cry.

Morning woke Snape first, his ever efficient body clock waking him, sending him back into awareness. He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, realised where he was...and then remembered the events of last night. All too much.

He turned his head slightly to look at the still sleeping Albus. What would the Headmaster think of him now? When the secret...he distracted his mind and turned his attention back to Dumbledore. Sadness gripped his aching heart. His face looked so worn; eyes surrounded by lines. He was ageing...and the toll in the war against Voldemort was showing, all too clearly.

The love Snape held for his mentor was more natural than a son's and more passionate than a lover's. Dumbledore had taken him in, rebuilt him, and changed him, so he was unrecognisable on the inside. He owed Albus everything, would do anything for him, had just learned to love...and be loved...again—and now Voldemort threatened to tear him apart.

Tear them apart.

Stunned that this thought brought back hot tears to his eyes, he leant back against Dumbledore, a long sigh falling from his lips.

"You can always tell me, Severus." The voice was whispered against his ear, gently stroking his cheek. Snape shook his head slightly in response, "I can't." How could he possibly tell Dumbledore this?

Dumbledore moved so he was sitting upright. "Severus, I need to know. Please, dear child, you have to tell me."

Snape stood abruptly, trying to disguise his shaking. "I...I can't." He whispered softly. His legs started to give way and he slumped into the armchair opposite Albus, resting his head in his hands for a long moment. Finally he looked up. "He bluffed me. He asked me to create the liquid Cruciatus." He sighed, "And then asked me to taste it. I should have known that it was coming. It was potent. I always was too good at Potions. And while I was writhing on the floor, attempting to retch my stomach out, screaming for mercy...he asked me where my true loyalties lay." He looked disgusted at himself, "I said with you, Headmaster. I tried, I did. I really tried." His voice broke. Dumbledore reached over to grasp both his hands reassuringly, "I understand. Keep going, Severus."

"It didn't stop there. I told him what I...thought of him. I told him that he disgusted me. I thought it was the end, Headmaster, I really did. I told him that he was a fool. I told him that he was going to lose. I told him that he was nothing compared...compared with you." He bit his lip anxiously for a moment. "I thought he was going to kill me. I wanted him to kill me. But no." He closed his eyes. "He picked me up from the ground, held me in his...embrace...and told me...told me..." His face crumpled with torment. Dumbledore tightened his grip on his cold fingers, "Told you what?"

Black eyes met blue. He couldn't quite manage the words. "He told me..." He swallowed and forced the words from his lips, "Told me that he wouldn't kill his own flesh and blood..."

Dumbledore stiffened. "Pardon?"

"I'm his son, Headmaster. He showed me. A memory. My mother...and him." Snape stared at Dumbledore, agonised. The tears threatened to fall again. saying it made it seem much more real. He could have convinced himself it was nothing. Just a thought. But now...

Dumbledore was inactive for a moment...but a small shiver of shaky breath made him pull Snape into his arms. "Shush, Severus...he might be lying. He has no proof."

Snape sniffed. "His memory was real." He paused. "Did my mother know the Dark Lord?"

Snape looked at him, "She knew Tom Riddle, yes. A four year age gap if I remember rightly."

Snape let the dread relax his limbs, "How can I be related to him?"

Dumbledore tightened his hold, "We know nothing for certain, dear child. But I understand why you are shaken. That would make you his heir."

Snape muttered, "And a Pure Blood." He looked up at Dumbledore, "Do you think it possible, Headmaster? Could I be..."

Dumbledore looked into the black eyes for a long time. He finally replied, "No, Severus. You are not his son."

***

OK. The idea is...far fetched. But I thought it possible. Do you think I should carry on with it? I have one more chapter already written, ready to post, with a few more surprises in store for our beloved Snape...but...well, it's only worth writing if you readers are going to enjoy it. So, please review and let me know whether or not you think it worth continuing with....I really want to hear your comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Child of Darkness**

**Part Two**

_HELLO! I have finally, after all this time, written out the facts that make Child of Darkness feasible. (But they are not until the end of this chapter...for reasons that you are about to experience)._

_Until then, please enjoy the second chapter; I hope it generates as much interest as the first!_

* * *

They didn't mention the conversation in Dumbledore's office again, over the next fortnight. Severus had regained control of his emotions almost as soon as he had left the Headmaster's study, and seemed almost back to his old self.

Except. He was spending more time in his office. He was withdrawn in conversation—more so than usual. He was white faced, black lines circling his tired eyes.

He didn't tell anyone what he was doing when he was teaching. Appearances at mealtimes were rare—but Albus had outlined that no one was to nag him; Severus did not have to attend dinner, anyway. He made sure a house elf delivered food to him each evening—he didn't want the boy starving to death.

So while the teachers laughed and talked and ate, Severus sat in his office, head lowered over a piece of parchment, face hidden behind greasy hair. His quill scratched across his page—writing down dates.

The dates that he knew.

He wished he hadn't...the more he looked at this, the more possible it became.

Could he be? Could he be the Dark Lord's son?

Why else...why else would the Dark Lord tell him? What good would it do? Why not just kill him?

Unless he was useful for something, of course. He had studied rituals that needed family members—but why had no one ever told him?

It couldn't be true. It was...foolish to...

But he couldn't help picturing what his childhood could have been like. Instead of living with a loud, violent and abusive father...he could have been closer to the Dark Lord.

Shivers ran down his spine—but the Dark Lord was evil. He knew that. It was the reason he had come back to Dumbledore and Hogwarts. He had become disillusioned—and had decided that the Dark Lord needed defeating.

The idea of being the spawn of the person he despised most...he could dissolve into tears once again.

He screwed the parchment up into a ball and hurled it into the fireplace.

Albus had told him it was not true. Albus, who knew everything. Albus, who had known his mother and what the Dark Lord had been.

There was no way Dumbledore could be wrong.

He glanced at the food, brought to him by a dutiful house elf under Albus' command. He looked at it for a long moment. The thought of eating did not appeal to him.

Instead, he stood and walked toward the bed. He could not remember the last time he had slept.

But as he lay underneath the emerald green cover, turned over onto one side, his eyes lingered on the fireplace, watching the paper turn into ashes.

* * *

Albus looked up with a warm smile when the thin black figure slipped into one of the chairs further down the breakfast table. Severus looked tired, staring at the food in front of him, unsure of what to eat. "Severus." He murmured, leaning over Minerva so he could see into the younger man's face. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Headmaster." He replied respectfully; he noticed that Minerva was also watching him with a concerned expression. "I have been busy."

"It is good to see you." Albus sat back and continued to eat his fried eggs, concentrating his attention on the students in front of him.

Severus decided on dry toast, looking into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Fluttering of many wings signalled the arrival of the morning Owl Post; as usual, Albus' elegant eagle owl distributed many letters in front of the older man. Unusually, a letter flew down and landed in the middle of Severus' empty plate. He frowned, picking the envelope up and opening it.

He knew the handwriting on the first page of the letter instantly; _Dear Severus_, the letter read_, I took the liberty of asking the Healers at St Mungo's to have a look at some of the blood that you left on my carpet during your last visit. I hope you find the results satisfying._

He turned his attention to the second sheet of parchment.

Albus picked up the black envelope at the bottom of the pile, looking at it bemusedly. In his hand, the letter transformed—into a parchment serpent. A forked tongue tested the air, before a voice that was nothing more than a hiss rang out in the Great Hall. "_Dumbledore; congratulations on keeping the Riddle of Severus Snape secret for so long. I hope he is suitably disturbed; please tell him that I expect his visit soon enough."_

Albus knew that the entire student and staff faculty had heard the voice, and many recognised it—but that was not his first concern. His eyes went straight to Severus, who was staring at him, one hand holding his letter in a tight fist. He recognised the signs of hurt on Severus' face—before the younger man suddenly stood, pushing his chair back violently, and sweeping from the Hall toward the dungeon stairs.

* * *

"Severus!" Albus shouted, following the retreating figure down the corridor—but Severus did not stop. "Severus, stop!"

"I will hear no more lies, Dumbledore!" His voice shook violently, and Dumbledore felt his heart twist at the pain he knew Severus must be feeling.

"You need to listen to me!"

Severus turned abruptly, "Why? Why should I listen to you? Why should I listen when all you do is LIE TO ME?"

"I did...what I thought was best...Severus..." Albus knew there was very little he could say—how could he explain this to him?

"Best? This...THIS changes EVERYTHING!" Severus cried wildly.

"No. No, it doesn't." Albus exclaimed, "This does not affect you and your character and your personality Severus, you must understand that!"

"I AM THE SON OF THE DARK LORD!" Severus bellowed, "How does that not "affect my character"? I am the son of the evillest wizard of all time! You think this is something that should be kept SECRET?"

"I had no choice!" Albus answered, "It was your mother's wish that you were not told who had fathered you." He held out a hand, "Come. Let me talk you through..."

"No!" Severus drew away, "I don't need you! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Severus, believe me, nothing has changed—"

"I've changed." Severus whirled on his heel and stalked off toward his office. Less than a minute later, Albus heard the loud slamming of a door. He rested his head in his hand for a moment. "Damn."

* * *

Severus stood in his office, breathing heavily, trying to fight the onslaught of tears. He took one step forward, looking again at the letter in his hand.

Pure, hard fact, confirming what he had dreaded most. He relied so much on facts and logic, but he wished that they could be wrong.

And yet. Somewhere in his heart, he knew. He knew that it was true.

With a cry of anger and hate, he threw the letter onto the ground—and then pushed the books and papers from his desk. He slumped into the chair behind his desk, hiding his face in his hands.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

"Albus!" Minerva's voice, "What was all that about?" She asked, referring to the letter delivered to the Headmaster at breakfast. Albus had been hoping to return to his study and decide how to weather the storm that was brewing in his young Potions' Master. He turned to look at her, "Lord Voldemort has many secrets, Minerva; he has simply chosen to reveal one of these."

"Yes, but what does it mean? Why does he mention Severus? Is it something to do with the other night?" She was more intelligent than he gave her credit for—and with the stern expression and folded arms, she was also intimidating. Albus sighed, "Minerva, I can't. It is up to Severus to tell what is happening. Heavens, I have made enough mistakes with this..."

Minerva stared at him for a moment, "Should we be worried?"

Albus' eyes were dark. "Yes."

* * *

He sat in his office, stroking his beard, watching the Penseive in the corner of the room. It was glowing—he needed to show Severus that one memory.

But he doubted the younger wizard would even talk to him.

Rightfully; Albus knew he had done wrong. He just wanted to make things better.

What was he supposed to do now?

Almost in answer to his mental question, his door was thrown open. Severus stalked across the room, standing in front of the desk. He was dressed in a travelling robe.

"Where are you..." Albus started, but Severus interrupted. "I came to give this to you."

He slammed a letter onto the desk in front of Albus. "What's this?" The older man asked, picking it up.

"My resignation." Severus answered abruptly.

"Severus!" Albus looked up at him, "You can't! Don't do this, you need to think..."

"No. I've done enough thinking. I cannot stand to be here with you, Dumbledore. You lied to me." His voice was calm.

"Please, Severus. I'm sorry that you have had to find out like this...but please...try to think rationally. You cannot leave here; Voldemort is dangerous. He knows about you, and your allegiance to me."

"You can consider that allegiance broken." Severus turned away.

"Don't go." Albus stood up, "I can't lose you over this."

Severus looked back, black eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "I am already lost."

He walked away.

* * *

Everything was different now. Everything had changed. His whole life...meant nothing.

For he was a pure blood.

He wasn't a Snape.

He was the son of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

That was why his footsteps had led him here. He needed...not the truth. He had the truth.

Why was he here?

"Severus Snape. I knew you would return." There was a long pause. "Or should that be...Severus Riddle?"

_

* * *

_

The truth is revealed. I have no idea where I am going with this...but rest-assured, I aim to continue it! It's so much fun to write!

_And, for those of you who had doubts, here is the basis on which **Child of Darkness** is written._

_Tom Riddle was born in 1926 (HP Wiki). It is suggested that Eileen Prince was born in the 1930s (HP Wiki); as I have stated that there is a four year gap between Riddle and Prince, this would mean she would be born in 1930. _

_Tom Riddle left Hogwarts in 1943; Eileen Prince left Hogwarts in 1947._

_Severus Snape was born on January 9__th__ 1960; Tom Riddle would have been 34 and Eileen Prince would have been 30. There have been thirteen years between leaving Hogwarts and Severus being born. This is more than enough time for Eileen and Tom to...get together._

_Tom Riddle does not begin his first reign of terror until 1970; but he would have been planning it for a long time._

_Tada! All thought out. If anyone spots any problems...please let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

Child of Darkness

_A short chapter, just to get some nice dialogue out of the way, and establish Severus' situation._

_Dedicated to Liluthiel. _

* * *

"_I knew that you would return here, Severus Snape." A pause. "Or should that be...Severus Riddle?"_

He did not want to accept this. He forced himself to breathe.

"So...what happens now?" Lord Voldemort asked, crossing so he could stand in front of Severus.

Black eyes looked at him for a long moment. "This...is not real."

"Yes, it is." Voldemort responded softly, "This is very real."

"I have left Hogwarts. I can't..." His voice trembled, "Why did no one tell me?"

"I can assume it was what they thought was for the best." Voldemort supplied. Severus looked at him, "All those years in your service. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know for certain." Voldemort folded his arms, "I didn't know until the blood test was returned to me. But I always...wondered..."

"Why? Why would you even think that?" Severus needed to know. He needed to know what could possibly link him to this...not even a man.

"Look at you." Voldemort replied, "You have always been different. We have always seen eye to eye. I have always understood you. When I first saw you, I saw the power. You have my essence in you, Severus. It is my blood that runs through your veins."

These words seemed to pull him apart. He felt the strength drain from his knees and he collapsed down, wrapping one arm around his stomach. He felt as though he could be sick—this...he had never felt so disgusted at himself. "This doesn't change anything!" He shouted, more to himself. How he wanted to believe Dumbledore's words.

Dumbledore, who had lied to him, not told him about his true parentage...

"Of course it changes things." Voldemort answered. He swept toward Severus, kneeling next to him. "You are a pure blood wizard, Severus." There was a long pause, "You are also my heir." He brushed a hand against Severus' cheek, "The heir to Salazar Slytherin himself."

"No..." This was torment; he had renounced such terrible darkness, and yet... "My blood does not control my personality!" He cried, "You are nothing to me!" He couldn't do this.

He couldn't be this.

"Then may I remind you, Severus, that you have left Hogwarts." Voldemort raised Severus' head to look into his eyes, "Can you imagine what people will do to you when they realise...what you are? What you could be? Can you imagine how many people would want you dead...when they realise that you are my son? The...spawn of Lord Voldemort?"

His breathing became quicker, and he buried his head in his hands. Voldemort wrapped both arms around his...son's...trembling figure, resting his head on Severus' shoulder. "You will do my bidding, Severus. You have no choice..." He let the sentence hang for a moment, before finishing. "My son."

He smiled when he felt and heard the sobs.

* * *

_Short and sweet, I am afraid. If anyone has any suggestions for where they would like this story to end up...please let me know. Much love, SS19._


	4. Chapter 4

Child of Darkness

Chapter Four

_Dedicated to Lucius Malfoy and my shower, who gave me the inspiration for this chapter._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore turned his head to look at the house elf. "What news?"

The house elf bowed, "Master Snape was last seen returning to the Riddle mansion in Wiltshire. There is no one there now, sir."

Albus nodded his head, "Thank you. You may go."

He sighed, looking into the distance.

Severus had gone to the one place Albus had dreaded. He had returned to the Dark Lord.

Of course, the boy was confused. He must be terrified, confused, angry.

Very angry. At everyone who might have known his secret.

Albus would readily admit that he felt bad. But what was he supposed to do? Tell Severus the truth? That would have destroyed the younger man.

He wished it could have remained a secret forever.

There was a knock at his office door. He raised his head, "Come in."

Minerva entered the office, eyebrows knotted in concern. "Albus. I got your note. Why has Severus resigned?" She was worried; he could tell.

He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Minerva. Do you remember, in the first year, meeting Severus' mother?"

Minerva lowered herself into the chair, pausing to think. "Yes, vaguely. Eileen, her name was. Severus was close to her—we asked her to come to the school after the incident with the Marauders."

Albus nodded, "Can you remember what she looked like?"

If Minerva was confused by this line of questioning, then she did not show it. "Yes. Very much like Severus." She smiled affectionately, "She loved him. Hugely." Her gaze grew sad, "It was a terrible shock to Severus when she died."

Albus nodded slowly, becoming distant. "Did you meet his father?" He asked, his tone changing slightly.

She glanced up at him, "Yes." Her voice became sharper, "A nasty piece of work. I remember thinking how different he was to the isolated and quiet boy he had brought up."

Albus stared at her for a long moment.

She met the gaze, raising her eyebrows, "What is it?" She asked, feeling confused. But he just continued to look at her. She grew anxious, "Albus. What is it?"

Albus looked down at his hands, "Severus isn't Tobias' child." He said finally, after a very pregnant pause.

"What?" Minerva was surprised. "Then whose is..." But she had answered her own question before she had finished formulating it in her own mind. Instead, a small murmur fell from her lips, "No..." She remembered the letter in the Great Hall. The way Severus had returned from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Albus, you are...you cannot be serious."

"Lord Voldemort has confirmed it. Severus Snape is in fact Severus Riddle."

Minerva had to take a moment to understand just what Albus was saying, "He cannot be...not Severus, he is too good. There is no darkness in his heart; not like You-Know-Who..."

Albus exhaled, "Unfortunately, Severus did not agree with me when I told him this. He has resigned his commission—because I lied to him. I told him he could not be related to Voldemort. I did not expect...this..."

"Where is he now?" Minerva asked, "We have to find him! He will be upset!"

"I don't know, Minerva." He replied, "I don't know where he is."

* * *

There was a persistent knocking on the door. It was late at night, thunder crashing across the sky and rain pouring from angry clouds. It had awoken the child, and thus he and his wife had not slept. He gripped his wand, thinking with a smirk just how amusing it was to be answering the door in his emerald green dressing gown.

So very Slytherin.

He opened the door. In the doorway stood a windswept and soaked figure, wrapped in a travelling robe. "Lucius..."

"Severus!" Lucius answered, "You cannot be here!"

"Please..." Severus looked...tormented. More so than usual. Lucius felt a flare of concern at the state of his friend. "What is it?"

"Who is it, Lucius?" Narcissa had come down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw Severus, "Lucius! He is a traitor to the Dark Lord's name."

"Don't turn me away. Everything has changed, Lucius, I need you..."

Lucius glanced at Narcissa, "Go back to bed Cissy, I shall get rid of Severus." He waited for her to disappear, "Severus. You cannot be seen here. How are you even alive?"

Severus wrapped his arms tighter around himself, shivering from cold and wet, "Please. I must speak to you. It is important..."

"Severus. Go. I cannot..." He could not be seen to be consorting with traitors.

"Lucius, you are my best friend! Please, don't leave me out here. He has changed everything, he has told me something, I cannot..." The trembling of his voice told Lucius that the water on Severus' face was not just rain.

But his pride and his heritage was too important. "No, Severus. You are nothing to me. You lost that when you betrayed the Dark Lord." He let his eyes soften for just one moment, "I'm sorry." And then he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Voldemort was angry. Severus had turned and abandoned him. He had run, the moment Voldemort had taken his eyes off him. He knew, of course, where he would go.

There was only one place that Severus could go—his best friend's, Lucius.

Voldemort also knew that Lucius would turn him away. Glory was more important to a Malfoy than a friend; for once, Voldemort was glad of Lucius' predictability.

But he was still angry.

He needed to teach Severus a lesson.

He looked out at the thunderous sky.

He turned to his desk, and wrote another letter.

He addressed it, folded the envelope, and smiled to himself.

A cruel, evil smirk. Let Severus slither his way out of this.

* * *

It was still raining. He was soaked through. He stumbled through the rain, not knowing where he was going.

Lucius did not want to see him. Lucius did not even know who he was.

What he was. Being the son of Lord Voldemort made him a creature, not a person.

He was so sure that he was a good person.

He tripped and fell to his knees.

He did not bother to stand.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling the rain and wanting it to wash the tears away.

But they would not stop.

What was he now? Where was he going to go? What was he going to do?

He closed his eyes. He wanted to lie here. Never awaken.

He opened his eyes—and was blinded.

There was light, all around him.

The light of so many wands.

"There he is!" A familiar voice called. Oh, so familiar.

And then another. "You are under arrest, Severus Snape!"

"Bastard child." The voice answered, a voice filled with hate and anger and disgust.

Severus felt the dread overwhelm him.

Then darkness claimed him, as he collapsed to the ground.

Unconscious to the world.

* * *

_I wait anxiously for your comments. All my love, SS19. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Child of Darkness**

_The last chapter was cruel, I know. I am sorry to have left it on such a terrible cliff hanger—but here, I have come up with the solution to it._

_**Also: this story has undergone a storyline change since I first began to post. Where it says in the first Author's Note about there being a prophecy—there is no prophecy. I have come up with something different. Luckily, there has been no mention so far in the story...so I hope no one minds too much.**_

_I look forward to your comments._

_I wish __**I**__ was Voldemort's child! _

* * *

His eyes drifted open. He stared up at a bright white ceiling. Panic seized his chest when he realised that he could not feel his hands, or move his feet. He cried out in horror—and instantly, a shadow passed over him. "Severus. Calm down, it's just the sedation..."

Dumbledore. Why was he here? Where was here? More importantly, why was he drugged? What more could possibly be in store for him, now? Wasn't he in enough torment as it was, not knowing who he was, or what he was?

"Why am I sedated?" He hated the way his words were slurred.

"You put up quite a fight when they...found you..." Dumbledore's pause was momentary, but Severus still heard it. "Arrested me, you mean?" He said softly, voice laced with hate.

"Severus...someone has told the Ministry that you are not who you seem. I don't know who. But you are in danger. You are here for your own...protection." Dumbledore sounded so sincere—yet Severus did not want to believe him. "Your protection, you mean. Everyone must be so scared that I am going to be exactly like my father."

Albus moved so he could see into Severus' face, "You have accepted that as the truth then, Severus? I am sorry that no one told you."

He wanted to stay angry at Dumbledore—but the more he had thought about it, the more he was beginning to realise that Albus had done the right thing. "Headmaster..." Apologising had never come easily to him, and he trailed off.

"I hope you are not thinking of apologising, Severus Snape. You have nothing to apologise for. I should not have kept it from you. But...I could not see any other way. I am sorry." A hand gently touched his cheek. "I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive an old man who cared too much."

Severus struggled to sit up, feeling a tingling at the ends of his fingers, "What happens now?" He said, looking around the small room he was lying in.

"I am trying to convince the Aurors that you are no danger, to anyone. However, it is proving difficult. Also, Tom is complicating matters."

Severus glanced up at him, "How?"

"Later." Albus answered, "You are...not quite ready yet. I want to talk to you first. I want to know how you are feeling. About yourself. I know that you must be scared, Severus. But I want you to understand that nothing has changed. You have not changed, you are no more a Dark Wizard then you were two days ago."

Two days? Was that all it had been? It was strange, Severus thought. It only took a second for his world to come crashing down around him.

"I...am not sure, how I feel." He answered, finally. "I am upset that no one told me. I am worried for what this means for the future." He left out the fact that he was curious as to how the Dark Lord would treat him now.

Albus put one arm around his shoulders, "As long as you know that you are still Severus inside. The Severus who turned away from the darkness and came back to the light to fight for what he believes in." He looked into Severus' eyes, "Don't change, Severus, you need to promise me that."

Severus nodded vaguely.

Albus looked uncomfortable, "Severus, there is something else."

Severus glanced at him, "What?"

"Tom took the liberty of writing to someone, to inform him of your news. He is here to see you." Albus did not look happy. At all.

Severus felt anxiety fill his chest, "Who is it?" He murmured softly.

Albus pulled away from Severus, "I asked them not to let him come here, but they would not hear of it. I'm sorry, Severus, this will be so hard for you..."

"Who is it?" Severus asked again, his voice firmer this time.

Albus paused for a second longer. "The man who brought you up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Child of Darkness**

_Dedicated to Nina, for being just so darned persistent (and I know it is your favourite), and Sophia for GIVING ME SOME IDEAS! FINALLY! I am indebted to you both._

* * *

Instantly fear and rage appeared in Severus' eyes. He stared at Albus for a long moment. "_He_'s here?"

Albus nodded, "I'm sorry, Severus, I tried—I told them that you could not see him, the way he treated you...but they would not listen. He is demanding to see you. They believe he has the right."

"He is NOTHING to do with me." Severus answered-every muscle in his body was tensed now.

"I know, I know, but I can't argue with the Ministry, Severus. I have had a hard time convincing them that you are not a threat to anyone..."

He saw the wild panic in Severus' eyes, "Does _everyone _know?"

"No. Strangely enough, Tom has decided he does not want the story to be publicised either...and let's just say...Lucius Malfoy was involved with a little coercion within the Minister's circle. Your secret is safe."

"For now." Severus murmured. He remembered what the Dark Lord had said to him. How he would expose Severus if the younger man did not accept the truth and do as Voldemort commanded. This was not mercy. This was blackmail.

"Tobias Snape remains aware of your true bloodline, as he has been named as your father." Albus drew the attention back to the main matter in hand. "Will you speak with him?"

Severus stared at him, weighing up something in the blue eyes. "Yes." He agreed finally.

Albus nodded with a smile, "I'll go. I will be waiting just outside."

He started to rise—but then Severus rested his hand on Dumbledore's knee. The movement was slight—but Albus understood it instantly. He lowered himself back down onto the bed, folding his arms.

They waited for a few moments in quiet. Severus was playing with his fingernails, an unreadable expression on his young face.

The door opened, and he looked up.

Tobias Snape stood opposite them—and Albus felt a rush of hatred that he was unaccustomed to flood his veins. This man had been the source of such terror in Severus' life; Albus could not believe that anyone could harm a child. He felt every muscle in his body stiffen.

Severus, on the other hand, seemed not to react at all.

Tobias Snape, tall and bulky, looked nothing like the boy he had brought up—and that should have been their first clue. Tobias Snape had brown eyes, and Albus remembered quite clearly that Eileen Prince had had blue eyes. He glanced at Severus—who was looking at Tobias with a stoic, blank expression.

Tobias' lips curled into a sneer, "So. I hear you are not mine after all."

Severus continued to stare at him, unmoving.

Tobias took a step forward, folding his arms over his chest. "I must say, I was not too disappointed when I heard the news. You never did live up to my expectations."

Albus clenched one fist by his side. People insulting Severus was more than he could bear. This boy was so brave...

"You always were worthless, Severus." Tobias continued.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Albus bellowed; his presence suddenly becoming intimidating. He had leapt up, and measured a similar height to Tobias. "Severus is worth ten times what you are, Tobias!" He was trembling with anger, barely stopping himself from hexing the other into oblivion.

Only Severus could make him feel like this.

"Headmaster." Severus murmured.

Albus continued to stare at Tobias, ignoring Severus, "You are a low creature, Tobias Snape."

Tobias smirked at him. "You seem to have blinded someone else to your faults, Severus, like your precious mother. She never saw the real you."

Albus reached for his wand.

"Albus." Severus reached out and touched his arm, "He's not worth it." He muttered, and Albus felt the soft words slice through his anger. He sat down next to Severus—watching as Tobias drew himself up to full height, "You dare to insult me, Severus? I gave you everything you had—a home, a roof over your ugly head, food and water."

Severus looked up at him. His voice was still quiet. "You locked me in a closet at night. You fed me only when you remembered and were sober. You forced my mother to seek her own escape from your imprisonment. You never showed me any affection—you never touched me, Father, expect to punish me." He got to his feet, the image of nobility and grace.

Tobias backed off—just slightly.

"I am glad that I am no spawn of yours." Severus advanced on Tobias, leaning on the door, "I am glad it is not your blood that runs through my veins."

Tobias laughed—"So you would be rather be HIS son?" He shook his head, "I may not be one of your..._kind_...but I still know about him. Your blessed mother told me all about him."

Severus opened the door. "As long as I am not yours." He gestured to the door frame, "I have nothing more to say to you, Tobias Snape." He watched Tobias leave—and then reached out and grabbed his wrist. He moved very close to Tobias' ear, not letting the older man pull away. His voice was a murmur, so only they could hear. "One day, I will have my revenge for what you did to me. You will regret the times you beat me. You will regret what you did to my mother." He let go of Tobias' arm, and turned away.

He closed the door behind him.

Albus smiled at him, "That was very controlled, Severus, well done." He looked slightly ashamed, "I was a little foolish. I apologise. I...am not used to..." He wasn't sure how he planned to complete that sentence.

Severus glanced up at him. "No one has ever defended me in such a way before." He murmured, frowning slightly.

"I know that you are worth something, Severus. I have never doubted that. You proved that to me when you returned to us. Now, we must look to the future. You cannot be left alone, for I fear that Voldemort may seek to reclaim you." He looked contemplative, "Did he ever mention why he has chosen to reveal this to you?"

Severus shook his head.

"I cannot understand why...why now. Instead of killing you, when he finds out you are a traitor—which I am grateful for, of course—he chooses to reveal something that could be his downfall." Dumbledore frowned, running a hand through his beard. "Until then, you will return to Hogwarts. I do not accept your resignation."

"I thought I was under arrest." Severus answered bluntly.

"You were. But let's just say that I am...as persuasive...as Lucius when I wish to be." He smiled at Severus. "I am not going to leave you, Severus Snape. I made that mistake before. We are going to find a way through this. Together."

Severus smiled, just faintly. "Severus _Riddle._"

Albus reached out and gently touched Severus' cheek, "It does not matter. You are still the same man you were."

"I know." Severus nodded. He stared at Albus for a long moment. "I know."

"Come back to Hogwarts with me. There is something you must see. Something that you need to know."


	7. Chapter 7

Child of Darkness:

_This chapter is entitled "A Mother's Love" and is written for His Lil Half Blood Princess as a belated birthday gift because I know that this is her favourite story, but also because she likes the character in the second part!_

_SS19 :) x_

* * *

"I vowed never to show this memory to you, Severus, but I feel it is necessary now." Albus gestured to the Penseive, "Just before she died, your mother came to me and told me what had happened between her and Tom Riddle—and of your true father." Albus stood. "She made me promise never to tell you what happened. However." He leant on the desk just in front of Severus. "I think you ought to see the memory—but I also know that talking about your mother—rightfully—upsets you. It's your choice, dear boy."

Severus stared at him through black eyes that sparkled, just slightly. "I want to see it." He said, finally.

Albus nodded, "Very well. I will be with you—I thnk it will help you understand."

Severus stood and crossed to the shimmering bowl, "This doesn't change who I am." He murmured, almost to himself.

"Ready?" Albus asked gently, and Severus glanced at him. "Yes."

"After yo then." Albus smiled.

Severus lowered his head into the liquid and was submerged.

* * *

He was stood in Albus Dumbledore's office—very similar to the present day. Fawkes was perched upon his resting spot, and the office was untidy...but had an atmosphere of serenity, too. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, scratching his quill across a piece of parchment.

Severus smiled, just slightly. His mentor never changed. The real Albus stood next to Severus' shoulder, folding his arms across his chest.

There was a knock at the door, and the Dumbledore in the memory looked up. "Come in."

The door opened and in came Eileen Snape—Severus' mother. Severus stared at her for a long moment, savouring every detail. He had always thought her pretty, no matter what his father had said. Her skin was not sallow—it was pale. Her hair was not unkempt—it was soft in his fingers. She was not thin—she was slim. Her eyes were blue, darker than Albus', and sometimes he wished he had inherited them.

The robes (he rarely saw her in her Wizarding clothes) she was wearing seemed to swallow her—and Severus understood why. Underneath those robes she would be bruised across her chest and her legs and her arms—and he felt hatred rush through his veins.

He swallowed the lump in his throat—and felt a gentle hand touch his arm, just above his elbow. Albus could detect the ripples of emotion that Severus fought so hard to hide.

Dumbledore stood up in greeting. "Mrs Snape!" He held out a hand in greeting. "What brings you here at such a late hour?"

She took a step into the office, "I wish to speak to you...it's...important..."

Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of his desk—"Have a seat. How can I be of assistance?"

She sat down shakily and stared at Dumbledore. "It's...difficult." Her voice was trembling rapidly. "I am not sure...where..."

"Then start at the beginning, my dear." Dumbledore interrupted.

"I'm afraid of how you will react...especially in such...troubled...times..." She drew in a breath.

"Eileen." Dumbledore leaned forward. "You have come for my help—which I offer unconditionally—but you need to tell me the problem first."

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, you will help. You will help him." She paused for a moment. "It concerns Severus."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "An excellent student—his teachers are very complimentary of his progress. A fifth year, showing such talent for Potions..." He trailed off, as if he changed his mind about finishing his sentence.

Eileen leaned forward. "And?" She asked suddenly.

Dumbledore shifted position slightly, "Well, Severus does have an interest—to use the word lightly—in the Dark Arts, too." Interest was an understatement, of course. In his fifth years, devastated by the events happening at home and the need to be good at something, he had been destructive, violent and unhealthily obsessed with the Dark Arts, where he saw power and knowledge—and others saw only perversion.

This seemed to confirm something for Eileen, because she looked away, distressed. Dumbledore leaned forward. "Eileen. What is it?"

"He's not Tobias Snape's son." She said finally—and even though he had heard it so many times, Severus still straightened his back at the words, coming from his mother's voice in her tongue. He swallowed, glancing at Albus for a moment, who was still watching Eileen and himself.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dumbledore asked, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on top. "Surely this should be between you and Severus and Tobias?"

"No...he's not a half blood, either. He's a pure blood." Eileen stared at Dumbledore, the tears spilling from her eyes. "He's..." She bit her lip, "...I never meant for this happen, I did not realise what he would become, I thought we were in love, you have to understand..."

"Calm down." Albus raised a hand. "What are you trying to tell me?"

She paused for a dragging second. "He was two years above me in Hogwarts. He was so enigmatic, so charming, I felt drawn to him—no one had given me that attention before—and when he talked of power, he was hypnotising...and..."

Dumbledore straightened his back, "Eileen..."

"I didn't know he would cause all this hurt and destruction! When I knew, I fled—I went to Manchester and I hid from him, with a Muggle, so he would never find me—and I don't even think he knows that he has a son..."

Dumbledore winced. "Severus is Lord Voldemort's son?"

She nodded.

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment, standing up and moving to the window. Eileen continued to sob softly to herself—and Severus wanted to run to her. "Mother..." He whispered, looking away as the tears burned his eyes.

"Did he force you?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, turning back to Eileen.

Eileen raised her eyes to him, "What?"

"Riddle. Did he force you?" His tone had darkened.

Eileen shook her head, "No!"

"Eileen!" Dumbledore grabbed her hands across the desk, "Did Tom Riddle rape you?"

Eileen shook her head again, slower this time. "No, he did not. He was different then."

Dumbledore sat down in his chair, resting his chin on one hand. "This is an interesting development. And does Severus know?"

"No!" Eileen stood, "He can never know! What will that do to him? Severus is a good boy, Albus, I swear it. He has a light heart—no matter what his father—Tobias—does to him. He is not a bad person."

"I know." Dumbledore answered. "I know. But this is not something that can be kept secret from him—what if Tom starts to hunt his son down?"

"He won't—I don't think he knows for sure! Please, Albus, you have to promise that you will not tell Severus anything of this."

"It will not change him—"

"Of course it will change him! He knows what You-Know-Who is! Imagine being told that he was his son! It would destroy him! He does not deserve that." Eileen folded her arms, still shaking.

"It could encourage him to join Tom in arms..." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Severus could never be one of them!" Eileen stepped forward. "I will not hear that suggestion from you! He is nothing like them!" She sat back down in her chair. "He cannot know. I wanted you to understand...so...you could protect him. Don't let Tom take him, please. He doesn't..."

"I will always protect the students in my care, Eileen. But it will be your responsibility to care for him too—"

She watched him for a long moment. "You will never understand."

"Understand what?"

She shook her head distractedly. "Do you promise that you will never tell him this? Swear it!"

"I swear that I will not tell Severus of his true heritage." Dumbledore replied.

Eileen smiled. "Thank you."

Albus glanced at Severus—seeing the silent tears streaking the boy's cheeks—and took his arm gently. "Come. Let's leave this in the past, shall we?"

* * *

He gave Severus a few moments in the office to compose himself. His young friend stared out of the window for a long moment, raising one hand to his cheek.

Albus turned his head away and looked down at his desk.

Finally Severus cleared his throat and turned back to Albus. "What date was that?"

"October 6th. 1974."

Severus winced. "Then her...asking you that...was her last wish." He shook his head. "I wish she hadn't..."

Albus watched him for a long moment.

"That was what forced me to him. I lost her...and I was left with my father and...nothing..." Severus frowned. "I don't think I will ever forgive her for leaving me there."

"I don't think she meant to fall down the stairs, Severus." Albus replied quickly.

Severus looked up at him. "Is that what they told you?" He swallowed. "She didn't fall down the stairs, Albus. She killed herself."

Albus stared at him. "But I remember the report—the bruising..."

"Much older than what they would have expected for such an accident? No serious injuries? The Muggle newspapers didn't want a scene. My father gave them the story. When she was buried, she was forgotten about." Severus smiled slightly, "At least she doesn't have to see what the world is like now."

"I'm sorry, Severus, I didn't know."

"It matters not." Severus replied. "You said I was a good man."

"That's because you are. I have always believed that, Severus."

"So. What happens now?"

"That is up to you, dear boy." Albus sat down in his chair, "You are welcome to stay at Hogwarts, and resume your duties as a teacher. You will be safe here—and you will not have to respond to Voldemort should he summon you. Unless...you are curious, of course, of how he will treat you..."

Severus glanced at him. "I don't want to be with him. But...I want to think about...things...can I go?"

Albus nodded. "Of course. I'll give you some time to mull things over." He gestured to the door. "Make sure you eat something."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster."

Albus smiled.

* * *

There was a knock at his door. Severus was sat in an armchair, head buried in his hands, a beaker of Fire Whiskey half empty beside him. The fire had started to die, and the office was dark. He raised his head. "...Come in..."

The door opened, and Minerva peered around the frame. "I thought you might need some company." She murmured. "If I am welcome?"

"Of course." Severus straightened in his chair. "Please." He was glad to see her—Minerva always had a habit of speaking sense to him.

She pulled a plate from behind her back, "And...Albus didn't think you will have eaten anything, so he sent me to give you this." She smiled warmly at him—and he couldn't help but reflect the expression. "I couldn't face dinner. The last time the students saw me, the Dark Lord was shouting my secrets across the Great Hall."

"Albus filled me in with some of the details." Minerva sat down in the chair opposite Severus after he had gestured to it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure." Severus answered finally. "How does one react to news like that?"

"In a similar way to how you did, I think. We were worried, at first. Albus wasn't sure if you would go straight back to him—that you would think that...blood was thicker than loyalty, as it were?" Minerva pushed the plate in front of him.

"I will always be loyal to the Headmaster. He has done too much for me." Severus pushed the fork around the plate, frowning. "But I still don't understand...why...why do I want to..." He looked up at her. "I don't understand myself, right now."

"It was quite a revelation Severus—it will take time to sink in, I am sure." She leaned forward. "What are you most worried about?"

"...Will I become...what he is?" He raised his dark eyes to hers. "I don't want to be like that."

"Severus." She smiled, just slightly. "You will never be like him—you have to make the conscious decision to become anything like You-Know-Who."

"But what if it's in my blood? To become..."

"You're a good person, Severus. You just need to listen to the people who say that!"

Severus looked down at his hands. "I saw my mother in the Headmaster's Penseive."

Minerva felt her heart break for the young man—he was only twenty four—and the vulnerability that he was showing.

"I wish she were here."

She stood up and crossed to him, wrapping her arms around his thin figure. "I know."

He remained tense in her arms—but he did lean his head against her chest. "I wish she was still here."

* * *

Lord Voldemort threw the glass against the wall. "I don't want any more excuses, Malfoy! I want him here."

"My Lord, Dumbledore has got him in the castle—no one can get to him!" Lucius tried, holding out a hand to try to pacify his master.

Voldemort glared at him. "Listen to me, Malfoy, for I will only say this once. I need Severus. Here. I need his blood—and unless you do not value you your life, you will find a way to bring him here. I don't want him under Dumbledore's gaze. Corrupt the whole of the Ministry if you have to—but I want him here!"

"Of course, my Lord. I shall not fail you."

"Be sure of that, Malfoy."

* * *

_The plot thickens! Thank you for reading; update soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Child of Darkness**

_It's finally all planned! This story will be finished by October 23__rd__...because I am going to update it every day! I hope that this makes the throng of Child of Darkness fans very happy; this is dedicated to all of you!_

**

* * *

Chapter Eight:**

Albus Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised when Severus appeared at breakfast, two days after he had shown him the memory in his Penseive. Severus had spent the forty-eight hours in his office; he had seen Minerva, but apart from that, had been alone. Albus hadn't been concerned, as such, but he still did not like the idea of Severus shutting himself away.

Severus slipped into his chair—in a similar way to how he had little more than a week before. Albus scrutinised him for a long moment, expecting to see some sort of physical change in his youngest teacher. There wasn't much difference.

Severus was trying to avoid the other teachers' gazes, that much was obvious. He focused on his cereal—which he ate dry, to the amusement of many of his colleagues—black eyes narrowed.

"I hear that Lucius Malfoy wants to be a governor at Hogwarts, Albus?" Professor Sinistra leaned forward to speak to Albus. Severus pulled his bowl back slightly, but his interest had been captured.

"I have received his request, yes—and denied it. I understand that he has a son—but Master Malfoy is only..."

"Eight months old." Severus supplied, "He was born earlier this year."

"And thus Lucius does not need such a position at the school. I assume he was trying to further his influence within the Ministry. However. I do not trust him." Albus finished his toast. "I have a meeting with the Governors this afternoon. I shall be absent, so any enquiries will have to be passed to Minerva."

He stood. "Severus, a word, if you will."

Severus spooned the last bit of his cereal into his mouth, and stood up.

They lingered in the hallway outside the Great Hall. "I didn't want to disturb you." Albus murmured, resting one hand on Severus' elbow, "I thought you might want some time to yourself."

"I did. I needed to think." Severus answered.

"And?" Albus murmured.

"I am going to stay at Hogwarts—I don't think I can go back to him. I don't want to." Severus smiled, "That is, if I am welcome."

"Of course you are welcome, my boy! I must say, I am very pleased that you have made this decision! It...means a lot to me." Albus smiled. "I must go and prepare for this meeting."

"You sound brimming with anticipation, Headmaster." Severus' voice was dry with amusement.

"They are simply fascinating people." His response sounded sarcastic. Albus shook his head, "Would you like to go in my place?"

"No, thank you. I have lessons to teach. I have to quash certain rumours." Severus folded his arms. "Students produce the strangest gossip. They were suggesting that I was in some way related to the Dark Lord."

"Who would have thought such a thing?" Albus laughed.

"Apparently it is something to do with my unapproachable demeanour, uncontrollable temper and general Death Eater tendencies." Severus raised one eyebrow sharply. "...I even overheard..." He paused, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. What did you overhear?" Albus asked, leaning forward.

Severus tried to laugh it off. "A Gryffindor decided that I would make a very worthy spawn to the Dark Lord."

"Then they do not know you as well as I. Do not let it bother you, Severus. I, personally, think you would be rather a disappointment to Tom, because you are not obsessed with power, or death, or murder...and instead you prefer more wholesome pursuits." Albus touched Severus' cheek briefly with his fingers. "That doesn't mean others aren't proud of you." He turned and walked away, leaving Severus stood in the corridor, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

* * *

Albus sat down in the meeting room, waiting for the Governor's meeting to begin. He did not enjoy these meetings—the governors were self-obsessed and power hungry, both of which irritated Albus. He, as Headmaster, had to listen to them—but the most ironic thing was that if they voted against him, they even had more power than him! He tried to keep them onside, of course, but it was sometimes difficult.

He clasped his hands together when the final governor arrived and smiled politely. He could pick up on a strange atmosphere—one of concern, perhaps?

The governors looked at each other, before the Head Governor, Aldophus Abbott, decided to speak. "Albus, there is something we need to discuss with you. It concerns a member of staff. We are...unhappy with their recent conduct, but also...their associations with the Death Eaters and thus You-Know-Who."

Albus straightened in his chair. "None of my teachers are Death Eaters, Aldophus, and I do not intend to employ any."

"Do you deny that Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater?" Abbott challenged.

"I have discussed this with the Minister, several times. Severus has renounced his past and is a hardworking, successful teacher here at Hogwarts. He should be of no concern to you."

Aldophus leaned forward, "Unfortunately, he is of concern—and we are not happy with his continuing position at the school. We would like him to be removed from his position as teacher—and expelled from the school."

Albus shook his head, "I am sorry, that cannot be done. Severus is under my protection at Hogwarts—and as one of my best teachers..."

"Need I remind you, Albus, that if we choose to vote, you will have no choice." Engrid Newt was a shrewd man who enjoyed stirring and making trouble; Albus despised him, but was very careful to remain polite in his company.

"You may remove him as a teacher, yes, but you cannot remove him from his home—which is Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort poses a very real risk to Severus, and I have the Minister's permission for him to stay at Hogwarts, as a reward for the information he provided us with concerning Voldemort." Albus leaned back, "I find this route pointless. He is no threat."

"In that case." Aldophus handed a scroll of parchment to Albus. "We were hoping to do this without the Ministry's involvement—however." He paused. "This is from the Minister; he has asked for the removal of Severus Snape from Hogwarts. If you do not acquiesce to this request, then Cornelius has threatened to close the school until the matter is resolved."

Albus stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"We cannot have a known Death Eater teaching our children! It is inconceivable, Albus."

Albus unrolled the scroll and stared at the words on the page—Fudge's handwriting and his seal. Asking for the removal and expulsion of Severus—otherwise the school would be closed. He read it twice. "I assume that the governors agree?"

"We do."

"In that case, it seems I have no choice." Albus stood. "I shall see to this immediately. This meeting is adjourned." Without looking back, he walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He arrived back at Hogwarts half way through the afternoon—and although it was slightly unconventional, he went straight to Minerva's classroom, knocking on the door. She was inside, teaching, but went to the door. "Albus!"

"I need your advice for a moment." He murmured. She nodded, "Carry on class—I expect to see some semblance of change by the time I come back." She walked outside the room, shaking her head. "These first years will be the death of me, Albus. How was the meeting?"

"Problematic. Read this." Albus gave her the parchment.

She scanned it—and her eyes widened. "Albus!"

"What do I do? Ask Severus to leave? He will be devastated—and it leaves him wide open to attack from Voldemort. But I cannot risk the school, either!" He shook his head. "There is something not right here, Minerva. This has been orchestrated."

"What choice do we have? Can Severus shelter anywhere else?"

"In light of recent events, I do not want him outside of the school at all!" Albus shook his head. "It is the safest place for him, for Voldemort cannot reach him there. But I do not have the power to defy the Ministry."

"Have you tried talking to Fudge?" Minerva pressed. She looked as concerned as he did. "This cannot happen, Albus."

"I know that!" Albus snapped. "I don't want to ask him to leave. But..." He pressed a hand to his forehead. "What do I do, Minerva?"

"What you think is right, Albus. That is all you can do." She rested a hand on his arm. "Severus is just one man. It depends on whether you think he is more important than all the students in this school."

"I gave him my word, Minerva. I told him he would be safe here. I promised him that!"

"I know. You will make the right decision, Albus."

Albus nodded. "Thank you for your help, Minerva. I will speak to Severus." He tried to smile. "I shall let you go back to your first years."

"Gladly!" Minerva's voice was sarcastic. She watched him for a moment longer. "If it were me, I would defy them."

"I know. But we can't do that, can we?"

She shook her head. "There is only one thing you can do. When do you want to see him?"

"This evening. So far, he is having a good day. I don't want to ruin it."

She walked back into her classroom, and Albus turned away.

* * *

He didn't go to his office. He walked down to the dungeons, and lingered outside the Potions' classroom door, watching through the small window. Severus was at the front of his classroom, gesturing to the equipment on his desk, demonstrating how to create some new potion delight. His scrawled handwriting covered the blackboard, and there was absolute silence in the classroom. No one dared to breathe.

Although his methods were slightly unconventional (and as Minerva reminded him regularly, harsh), Severus was born to teach people how to make potions. And he was certainly in his element.

He was no threat here.

But Albus did not have the power to fight against the Ministry. He was respected and revered within the Wizarding community—and normally his judgement was deemed enough—but recently, in these troubled times...he stared at Severus for a long moment, just watching him.

None of what had happened was his fault, after all. But. He would be the victim. As always.

Albus turned away, and returned to his office.

* * *

Severus ended his final lesson for the day and sent the classroom from the laboratory with an essay that would keep them occupied for much of the evening. He tidied his books away and picked up the sheaves of parchment that they had handed in. He glanced at the untidy pieces of work and screwed his nose up slightly. He started to walk to his office, but a shout of his name stopped him. "Severus!"

"Minerva." He turned to greet her. "How can I be of service?"

She looked at him for a moment, before seeming to shake herself. "Albus wants to see you. It's urgent."

He nodded. "I'll just put these..."

She took them from him, "I'll do that. You need to see him, now." She looked at him meaningfully—and Severus headed toward the Headmaster's office with a quick pace.

* * *

He knocked on the door, and was instantly greeted. "Severus. Come in."

"Is everything all right, Headmaster? Minerva sounded worried." Severus said, not pre-ambling, as he entered the room.

Albus paused, looking at him. "Have a seat." He said instead, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "How was your lesson?"

"Good. They finally seem to be understanding that is their accuracy that will stop the unfortunate accidents that plague that classroom. I will not need to send for Filch this..." It was clear that the Headmaster was not listening, and Severus leant forward. "Albus? What is the matter?"

"I have been to a governor's meeting this afternoon." Albus said softly—but he would not look in Severus' eyes.

"I know. You were dreading it. How was it?" Severus asked, humour touching his tone.

"We discussed something...someone...which has left me in a difficult situation." Albus was still staring pointedly at something invisible over Severus' shoulder.

"A Death-Eater? Can I be of assistance?" Severus sat up straighter.

"We were talking about you, Severus." Albus said finally. Severus stared at him. "Me? Why?"

Albus stood abruptly, startling Severus. He turned his back. "The Ministry and the governors believe that you are a threat to the security of Hogwarts."

"What?" Severus exclaimed, "I thought you had convinced them that..."

"So did I. However, the situation has arisen once again. I have been delivered..."

"But I am not a threat!" Severus cried, "I don't mean any harm!"

"I know that!" Albus turned back to him. "I told them that! I tried, Severus, but I couldn't do anything!"

"What will happen to me?" Severus murmured, after a moment.

"They don't want you to stay at Hogwarts. They want you removed from your position and asked to leave." Albus couldn't bear the expression in Severus' eyes. He couldn't bear the distress and the betrayal.

"You said I could stay."

"Yes, I did, and with the previous Minister, that was fine. But...the Minister knows these are troubled times, Severus, and..."

"Don't try to make excuses for him. Why won't they just believe you?" Although he was trying to fight it, his voice was shaking violently.

"There is nothing I can do, Severus, I am sorry." Albus sat down in his chair, "They are threatening to close the school. Will you ask me to put one man before the security of all the students in this school? And the staff?"

"No." Severus whispered.

"I'm sorry." The words were beginning to lose all meaning; he knew that. But he could not think of anything else to say.

"Where will I go?" Severus asked, raising his eyes to Dumbledore's. "I have nowhere."

"I know." Albus looked down at his desk. "I don't know what to suggest to you, Severus..." He reached into his desk. "Here. This is for you to read—in private. It is important, but I would rather you did not read it here." He handed Severus a piece of parchment. "You...you will find somewhere?"

"Indeed." Severus took the parchment and rose, "Thank you for your time."

"I tried, Severus." Albus reached out and grabbed Severus' elbow. His blue eyes were sparkling, "You have to know that I tried."

Severus nodded. "Of course. Thank you for protecting me this far." He pulled his arm away from Albus and walked toward the door, letting it close quietly behind him.

* * *

The night was cold. He stood outside the gates of Hogwarts with his bag, crammed with Potions books and texts, a few personal belongings, and the piece of parchment from Dumbledore. He pulled it out of his bag and undid the seal, reading the narrow handwriting quickly.

After reading it three times, he angrily tore it into several pieces and threw it onto the ground. He pulled his travelling robe tighter around himself, shivering slightly. There was only one place he could go, if he thought about it. Wherever he went, his past would follow him. He couldn't leave the country—where would he end up?

He pulled back his sleeve and stared at the Dark Mark burned onto his arm. Was his last resort really this?

He leaned against the metal gate, staring up at the starry sky. He was so small. So insignificant. He was also defeated. He had tried to put the revelations behind him, but of course they had caught up with him. So there was only one more thing to do.

What was it that Muggles said?

Blood was thicker than water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Child of Darkness**

_Ah, my dear Kati, I have my reasons. All shall be revealed._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine:**

"Well, well. Severus. I wasn't expecting you to return to me so soon. I thought that, by now, Dumbledore would have had you safely ensconced in Hogwarts, unable to be touched by anybody." Lord Voldemort greeted Severus with these words, eyeing his visitor from his throne.

Severus, stripped of his bag and his wand, kept his arms by his sides, shoulders relaxed. "Unfortunately, Dumbledore's word is not as...watertight...as he would have me believe."

"Is that so?" Voldemort continued to sit lazily in his throne. "And what brings you here?"

"The fact that I have been removed from Hogwarts and have nowhere else to go." Severus answered.

"So. You need somewhere to stay. Shelter. Why should I—or even, why would I—offer that to you, Severus? You who betrayed me to your precious Dumbledore?" Voldemort's voice had sharpened slightly.

"Things have changed, since then. I now have another reason to be loyal to you—and no reason to be loyal to him." His voice trembled slightly—he was angry. Angry that Dumbledore had put him in this situation.

"I find that difficult to believe, Severus. You see...I do not know why I should trust you. Just because you have been identified as my son does not make you any different—or the things you did any better. I am angry, Severus. Very angry. With you."

"Allow me the chance to make it up to you, my Lord."

"Oh. How sentimental. You really are desperate, are you not?"

"I don't have anything else, my Lord."

"You are lucky. I am feeling...generous today. I will also have need of your talent with Potions soon enough. Therefore...you will stay."

Severus straightened his back. "Thank you, my Lord."

"But there are conditions to this—you are not to leave the room that I shall give you. I shall provide you with books to keep you entertained, as your talents will be very useful to me. But you will not be allowed out from that room—you need to learn discipline, Severus. I do not pride myself in using the same methods as your father...but clearly you need a little guidance at times, deciding where your loyalties lie."

"Yes, my Lord."

"In that case, we are agreed. I would advise you to watch your step though, Severus, for I am not always feeling so generous. Pettigrew!" He shouted—Pettigrew shuffled into the room. "Take Severus to the room I have had set up downstairs." Voldemort watched Severus and Pettigrew leave—before turning his head to the shadows. "Your doing, I assume?"

"It was very little, my Lord. An Imperius charm allowed me access to the Minister's seal. A little blackmail within the board of governors—and Dumbledore will not be foolish enough to challenge it." Lucius shook his head. "It all that was needed—for I knew Severus would come here."

Voldemort smirked. "And so he has. Very good Malfoy. You will be rewarded. Very good indeed..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Child of Darkness**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten:**

Severus' room was...interesting. It had a bed—yes—but only one rather scratchy blanket and no sheet. He had pulled his spare robe out from his bag—which had been thoroughly checked by careless hands—and used it as a pillow. There was a bookcase, yes, with some titles that he had not read before—mainly centring on potions, Dark Magic and the Dark Arts. Certainly interesting reading. He had added his own titles, trying to lighten the atmosphere. There was also a table with potion equipment on—but no ingredients. The floor was bare, the walls were bare, and there was no window—he was working by the light of several candles.

It was a slightly more luxurious cell.

He sat on the uncomfortable "bed" whilst watching the shadows flicker on the wall opposite him. This was it then. He had made his decision, and now he was here, trapped in a room, with a maniac who would kill him for breathing out of line. Who was also his father.

He had to hand it to himself—he really did choose the best situations.

He pulled a book from the shelf and curled up on the bed, pushing his back against the wall. He turned over, and adjusted position.

And again.

In the end he sat up with a growl of frustration. He wasn't comfortable. He needed to be comfortable to read his book.

He stood up and sat down by the wall instead, pressing his back straight. He bent his knees and pulled them up to his chest, resting the spine of the book on them. This would have to do.

He read for a few hours before exhaustion started to overwhelm him. He wondered who would replace him at Hogwarts.

He sighed, resting his head against the wall, closing his eyes. It was not long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

His dreams were troubled, but he slept through the night and awoke feeling slightly more refreshed. He turned his head to one side, letting his eyes flutter open—and was suddenly aware that he was being watched.

"I would have taken the bed away if I had realised that you planned to sleep on the floor, Severus." Voldemort's voice jolted him awake, and Severus sat straight. "How long have you been there?"

"I am going to ignore your lack of manners, Severus. I have been here only for a short while—I was going to wake you, but decided that you needed your sleep more. I trust that you are feeling more refreshed now?"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus answered, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "How may I serve?"

Voldemort laughed. "How may you serve? That is certainly an interesting question." He continued to chuckle to himself, while Severus stared at him, confused as to the source of the humour. "I have a potion that I require, Severus." He held up a book that he had brought with him. "I expect it to challenge you, but it should not be impossible—although no one else has yet completed it. Its successful creation died out with its creator over a century ago—and the recipe has remained hidden for many years. However; I have found it, and I intend to use it."

Despite himself, Severus was intrigued. "What is it for?"

"Immortality." Voldemort answered. Severus stared at him. "Immortality?"

"Your hearing skills are impeccable, Severus."

Severus laughed. "Those potions do not work, my Lord. The only known vaguely effective cure to death is the Philosopher's Stone, which is stored safely with Nicholas Flamel and cannot be claimed by anyone else."

"That was the incorrect answer, Severus. I expect you to look at this recipe and brew it for me."

"It is a waste of time and your valuable resources, my Lord, for I can guarantee that it will not work..."

"Severus. I am not going to repeat myself again. You will create this potion, and I shall take it. If you refuse, I shall ensure that your secret is revealed and that you are walking down a street populated with Aurors when it is. I would suggest that you would survive maybe thirty seconds before you are killed—or worse, placed in Azkaban. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus stared at him. "Crystal, my Lord."

"Excellent. Here is the recipe." He handed the book to Severus, who opened it at a marked page. He scanned the list of ingredients—and his eyes caught on a certain element. "Now it becomes clear." He murmured.

"Indeed. I assume you are looking at the catalyst in this potion? The blood of a family member, willingly given?"

"This is why you revealed that to me."

"It is also the reason why you are still alive, Severus, and not dead in my dungeon in a pool of your own blood—and other wonderful bodily fluids—so I wouldn't question my decision. I trust that you will be able to make this?"

"Yes. I will have to create a test potion first—and have a test subject—so we can ensure that it does work."

"I am sure that can be arranged, Severus." Voldemort turned to the door. "I shall leave you to work. I expect a result within a week." He handed Severus a box—"The ingredients that you require are in here." Without looking back, he closed the door behind him—and Severus heard the key turn in the lock.

A potion that could make the Dark Lord immortal. Severus really had found a problem now.


	11. Chapter 11

Child of Darkness

_**Just three chapters left to go on this one too!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring blankly at a piece of parchment. A list of names with the people who had suitable qualifications to take up the position of Potions' Master at Hogwarts School.

He had put the task off for long enough—and it had to be done. But...it still hurt.

He pushed the parchment away, frowning. How could he replace Severus? How could he replace the boy who was so intelligent and such a good teacher (despite his interesting teaching tactics...) so quickly and smoothly?

It could wait until the morning. He stood and moved to the window. The loss of Severus had left a space in his heart—he had grown to love the younger man so much, wanted to see him grow and develop and flourish.

Voldemort had, once again, stolen that from him.

Severus was in danger. He could feel it. He pressed his hand to the window pane, shaking his head. If only he could turn back the clock, and stop him from leaving.

_Stay safe, my child._

_

* * *

_

Severus Snape sat in his room, staring blankly at the Potions' recipe. He had completed the steps, and now there was a potion bubbling furiously on a cauldron.

He pushed the book away, frowning. He wondered if he had been replaced at Hogwarts. Once, the Headmaster had called him irreplaceable. He had always assumed it was an exaggeration. Was it true?

The potion would be completed soon. He stood and leaned against the wall, wishing there was a window. He missed the Headmaster, feeling lost and alone in somewhere that he did not belong. He had frown to love the older man so much, wanting to make him proud, to show him that Severus Snape—Riddle—was worth...something.

Voldemort had, once again, stolen that from him.

The door slammed open, and Voldemort stood in the doorway. "Progress?"

Severus looked at him. "I am ready to test the potion—I just require the blood of a family member of the subject."

Voldemort nodded. "Excellent." He pulled a vial from his pocket. "Here."

Severus took it from him, trying to muster up some form of enthusiasm. "Whose is it?"

Voldemort stared at him for a long moment, before answering. "Mine."

Severus looked at him, "What?"

"Who better to test a potion than the creator himself?" Voldemort asked. "I am going to test this immortality potion by attempting to kill you, Severus."

"But I do not know if this recipe is genuine, my Lord!"

Voldemort walked over and wrapped his fingers around Severus' wrist. "If it is genuine, then you will survive. If it is not, then you meet a fate that has been awaiting you since you first betrayed me to Dumbledore." He tightened his grip, and Severus felt the pressure increase on his wrist bones. "My Lord..."

"You have no choice, Severus. I will test the potion on you. And then I shall attempt to kill you...with the Killing Curse..."

Severus wrenched his wrist away. "Nothing can stop that."

"I have faith in your abilities." Voldemort replied. "Unless, of course, there is some reason why you do not wish to take your own potion..."

Severus turned away, uncorking the vial. "The potion is exact, according to the recipe." He poured the blood into the concoction, watching as it turned gold.

"Drink it." Voldemort ordered.

Severus collected some of the potion in a small pot and held it up to the candle light on his desk. He glanced at Voldemort, who was watching intently.

_I'm sorry, Headmaster. _He swallowed the liquid, retching slightly at the foul, metallic overtones of the shimmering liquid.

Voldemort folded his arms. "How long does it need to work?"

Severus looked at the potion. "According to the recipe, it should be an instant reaction. My Lord, please, reconsider, I..."

Voldemort was drawing his wand.

"There are other ways to kill people—but nothing can stop the Killing Curse—please..."

Voldemort just looked at him. "Avada Kedavra."


	12. Chapter 12

**Child of Darkness**

_Yes, yes, I know, that was cruel. But I have my reasons, do I not? Much love, SS19 xx_

_EDIT: Thank you to goldberry, an anonymous reviewer who I would thank personally if I could, for pointing out something rather important that I left out of the first draft. THANK YOU! I have now added that back in. SS19**.**_

**Chapter 12**

He opened his eyes. He did not remember how he ended up on the floor. He was blinded at first, but slowly consciousness returned to him. He took a shaky breath in, frowning slightly as his head started to ache.

"Unbelievable." A voice murmured from above him. "That is simply not possible."

The Dark Lord. He started to remember...

"Stand up." Voldemort's voice was awed—a tone that Severus was not used to in his master. He got to his feet, a little off-balance. Voldemort stared at him. "You are unscathed."

Severus remembered the green light, the terrible pain—and yet...he glanced at the empty cauldron on the desk. "It worked..."

Voldemort laughed to himself, "Oh, but this is delightful!" He clapped his hands together. "I have received news of a prophecy. A boy, born from parents who had twice denied me...apparently he could destroy me. I shall destroy him. Severus—you will make another vial. For me."

"The potion is only temporary, my Lord..."

"I do not care, Severus. It matters not to me. Because we can make more, correct? How long does it last?"

"At this strength?" Severus still seemed a little shocked that he was alive. "A day."

"I knew that your talent was indisputable, Severus Riddle."

Severus froze.

Voldemort reached out and gently stroked Severus' cheek, "You shall be rewarded for this. I shall stay while you make the second batch."

Severus turned back to his book.

"I was thinking about something, Severus. I was wondering how different your life may have been had you been left in my care."

Severus tried not to react, concentrating on measuring his holly berry juice—but he started to listen intently.

"My Dark Prince. A son to raise as my own. But there is time, Severus, to make amends. Why did you betray me to Dumbledore?"

Severus didn't look up from his work. "He tricked me."

Voldemort leaned on the wall, still watching Severus. "Into what?"

"Believing that the light was better. I was wrong." Severus answered, tipping the vial into his cauldron.

"I am glad that you have seen the error of your ways." Voldemort moved so he was next to Severus. "What are those?"

"Daisy petals." Severus answered quickly. "My Lord, please do not be offended, but I am often better working alone. I will have the potion ready for you this evening."

"Not good enough, Severus." Voldemort moved back to the doorway. "I shall watch you."

Severus dropped the petals into the potion, swallowing the dryness in his throat.

He kept his head down over his potion, until he was ready for the final ingredient. The Dark Lord saw him look up. "Are you nearly completed?" He sounded impatient.

Severus nodded. "I need a knife."

Voldemort brought one out from his robes. "Put your arm over the cauldron."

Severus did so, pulling back his sleeve. For a moment, he stared straight into the Dark Lord's eyes—scrutinising them. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking for?"

Severus glanced away. "I'm not sure."

"Did you find it?" Voldemort ventured, whilst pressing the knife to the vein in Severus wrist.

"Yes." Severus replied, just as Voldemort sliced his skin. Red flowed from the cut, dropping into the bubbling potion. Severus glanced at it, watching it turn a bright shade of gold. Voldemort did not let go of his wrist. Instead, he tightened his grip. "Unfortunately, Severus, when I look in your eyes, I do not see what I want to see."

Severus looked at him. "I have made your potion, my Lord."

"Indeed. You have proved that the potion is successful. However, there is still the small matter of your traitorous behaviour." He pushed Severus back against the wall. "I have no need of you, now, do I, Severus? I can find someone else who can follow the instructions."

Severus raised his head and stared at him. "You need _my_ blood."

"When I return from killing the child of the prophecy, Severus, I will drain you of every last drop in that bloodstream of yours. A day, you say? Well. I am sure I can wait that long. Immortality does not grant you relief from torture, now does it? And I am sure that some of our _loyal _friends would love to spend some time with you." He waved his wand, and a band of red light attached Severus' hand to the table leg. He tugged—but the moment his skin contacted the light, it burnt. He cried out—which made Voldemort sneer. "Thank you for the potion, Severus. You can rest knowing that you have made me immortal. I shall see you when I return victorious." He picked the cauldron up off the heat, tipping the gold liquid into the vial. He cast one last look back at Severus, before closing the door. Severus heard the lock slam home, and the wards reinforce on the room.

He looked down at the spell binding him to the table. There had to be some way to break it...he needed to get out of here before the Dark Lord returned.

If he returned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Child of Darkness**

Chapter 13:

**A very, very short chapter. Final chapter of Child of Darkness will be uploaded tomorrow.**

**Chapter 13:**

**

* * *

**

_Lord Voldemort stepped into the house. He dealt with the man easily. He could hear screaming from the room at the top of the stairs. A mother, crying for someone to save her child._

_No one would be saved tonight._

_He mounted the stairs, holding his wand in an eager hand. After this, he could never be defeated._

_He slammed the door open and saw the woman clutching the child close to her chest. "Stand aside!" He shouted. _

_She tried to fight him—and he lost his patience. Just as she put the child down, he cast his curse. She screamed and fell, lifeless green eyes still open as she hit the floor._

_And then, the child._

_He pointed his wand. "Child of the prophecy indeed." He smirked. "Avada Kedavra."_

_But the curse rebounded._

_He was engulfed in his own spell, and he screamed as agony ripped through his body._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHILD OF DARKNESS:**

_**The Final Chapter.**__** It seems so weird to be writing that, after all this time, because this was one of my first ideas—but I like how it has developed. Thank you for all your support—I hope this final chapter makes you smile.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14:**

The door slammed open and Severus Snape stood in the doorway. "Well?"

Albus Dumbledore looked up at him from his desk. "He's dead." His eyes were dark.

Severus stared at him for a long moment. "...Actually dead? What of the family?"

Albus nodded. "Yes." He rose from his chair. "The child survives. His parents do not."

Severus lowered his gaze. "I tried."

"I know. And you have done well." He reached out a hand. He smiled, "Well done, Severus."

Severus exhaled heavily. "I need to sit down." He lowered himself into a chair, closing his eyes. "The Dark Lord is dead?"

"The curse rebounded. He was destroyed." Albus crouched next to Severus. "I am so pleased that you are still alive."

Severus opened one eye to look at him. "It was close. If he had survived, he was going to kill me. He saw no further use for me. You were right, Headmaster."

Albus stood, "I was hoping—in a way—not to be. I did not want you to be used, once again. Unfortunately..." He looked at Severus, "I thought there had to be some reason why he revealed such a thing to you. He could not have seen any benefit in it, otherwise."

Severus nodded. "It matters not now, for he is destroyed." He drifted into silence.

"I am glad that you saw the truth in the situation, followed the instructions on that piece of parchment—and did not despise me for the way I had to ask you to leave Hogwarts." Albus folded his arms uncomfortably. "So. Are you going to enlighten me, on how you succeeded?"

"He wanted me to create a potion of immortality. I have never seen such a recipe...it only grants temporary...almost invincibility...but if one was to take such a potion every day—then technically, they would be immortal. He asked me to make some for him." Severus replied. "I did so—and it does work, Headmaster. I am not sure how...but he tried to kill me—and I survived."

Albus stared at him, intrigued. "So then he would have asked you to replicate it..."

"Indeed. I simply switched the daisy petals for lily petals. Ironic really. He hardly noticed." He shook his head. "That meant the potion was useless."

"That was still quite a risk to take, Severus. If he had survived..."

"Headmaster, you asked me to stop him. I did. I knew that he would never survive if he took the potion that I created."

"You have performed admirably, as always, my dear boy." He paused. "I suppose, we ought to destroy that recipe."

Severus reached into his robes and drew out a piece of parchment. A page, torn from a book. "It is here."

Albus looked at it. "Immortality. A great weapon..." He stared at it. "Can I..." He reached out to take it—and then drew his hand away. "No."

Severus met his eyes, "Headmaster?"

"An old man—I am sorely tempted—do not let me..."

Severus stood up and threw the recipe into the roaring fire. He watched it burn.

Albus came to stand by his side, "You could have kept it."

"No. Because one day, it would have fallen into the wrong hands."

Albus put his hands on Severus' elbows, turning him to face him. "That is why you are nothing like him, Severus. You just summarised it in that one sentence. I hope you understand that now."

"I understood it when he was taking my blood for the potion. I looked into his eyes and I saw...nothing, Headmaster. He asked me if I saw what I wanted to see—and I knew then, that I had made the right decision to change the potion—because of that nothing. No emotion, no affection, nothing. Not like when I..." He trailed off and looked away. Albus tightened his grip, "How are you feeling about all this?"

Severus shrugged. "I am not sure. I am glad he is dead. I suppose I am destined to remain fatherless."

Albus touched one hand to Severus' cheek. "Severus. Look at me."

Black eyes met his. "What do you see, Severus? Tell me."

Severus just stared at him. He did not answer. He did not need to.

"You may well be a child of darkness, my dear Severus, but there is none of that darkness in your veins." He saw weariness in Severus' expression. "Go and sleep, Severus. You need to be up bright and early tomorrow to pick up your teaching. I hear the classes have gone to the dogs recently..."

Severus smiled, a true smile that brightened his whole face. "I can stay?"

"I have spoken to the Ministry—it turns out that our new Minister was tricked into signing that letter—and that someone else used his seal. So I informed them that you were instrumental in Voldemort's downfall and that I would never let you go again. They got the message. This is your home, Severus. No one can ever take that from you."

Severus crossed to the door. He reached out to touch the door handle—and then turned back. "Headmaster?" He rubbed his hand up and down his forearm for a moment, "I...I could have never have seen him as a father—he could never have meant that much to me."

"Why is that, dear boy?"

Severus met his gaze and held it. "Because...I think...I have realised that there is someone I already hold in that high esteem." His meaning was clear.

Touched, Albus smiled. "I will see you in the morning, Severus."

"Sleep well, Headmaster."

"You too, Professor Snape."

Albus watched him close the door behind him, smiling slightly. He turned back to the fireplace, watching the flames flicker.

His eyes caught on a piece of parchment lying in the hearth. He reached down and picked it up. It was half of the recipe that Severus had disposed of. Albus stared at it.

He knew that he shouldn't.

But...

He thought about how Severus had dismissed it. _The wrong hands._

He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a knitting magazine. He placed the piece of parchment inside, and then put the magazine away. Then he stood, and walked toward the door of his adjoining bedroom.

* * *

_**There we are then. Child of Darkness is now complete—but there will be a sequel in the New Year. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review—and don't worry, because we will see more of Severus Riddle very soon! **_

_**Much love, always, **_

_**SS19.**_


End file.
